disney_marvel_gotgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora's relationships
List of Gamora's relationships Romances Peter Quill Main article: Gamora and Peter Quill (Best friend turned girlfriend and love interest; 2014-present) Gamora first met Quill when he was kicked out of the Broker's store and inquired as to why he was in there and trying to accomplish, In reality, Gamora wanted the orb that contained the Infinity Stone and immediately attacked Quill, not intending to kill him, but had to do what was necessary. They constantly attack each other and attempt to kill each other and are later arrested by the Nova Corps. During their imprisonment, Gamora called him an "honorless thief". However, Quill saved her life from the others, but was only interested in the Orb and not of Gamora's well-being. While she worries that Peter will not be able to get back, it was either out of worry or because they needed him because he had the orb with him. While Quill had a crush on Gamora, she would not be swayed with his "sorcery" unaware that it was a device that allowed you to listen to music. However, after Quill saved Gamora's life, and they were both caught by the Ravengers, Gamora immediately tries to go against her captors to stop them from killing Peter, but is held back when Gamora attempts to rescue him. By the end of the film, Gamora immediately raced to his side, demanding he take her hand and ultimately saved his life. After Ravengers had escaped after Quill gave Yondu the wrong orb, Gamora tells Quill that Udonta would have killed him . Peter says he knows and says that he was the only family that he had. However, she tells him that they are his new family. ]] By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any closer. Gamora is also protective over Peter when he is nearly killed by Ego and willing to kill Ego just to protect him. Possibility as to why Gamora doesn't want to commit into a relationship with Peter Quill is be cause they are constantly saving the galaxyand because her father might hurt someone Gamora is close to. Collectively, the pair is called "Starmora" by other fans who want the duo to get together. However, this may be possible since there are vague hints in Vol. 2 Friends and Allies Drax (Friend; 2014-present) Gamora didn't get along with Drax at first. In fact, he nearly almost killed her because she was once associated with Thanos, the Mad-Titan because he was the reason his daughter and wife were killed. By Vol. 2, Drax and Gamora are close friends, and don't call themselves by other names and are first name terms. Rocket (Friend; former enemy and attacker; 2014-present) Later, Gamora goes to go after Peter. However, Rocket tasers her for Gamora's own safety and says he can't risk losing another friend like he did Quill and Yondu. Groot Gamora briefly saying "hi" to Groot as the fight the Abilisk (Friend; 2014-present) Gamora first met Groot on Xandar, where he attacked her and attempted to kidnap her when they were really tasked with taking Peter Quill back to his adoptive father. She later hacks off his arms. According to Groot via Rocket, Gamora and Quill are actually the very first friends they had in a long time. Later, Groot sacrifices himself to protect Gamora, Quill, Rocket, and Drax as the Dark Aster falls to the ground. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, She is later shown being a mother figure to Groot when he was a baby. For example, she yells at Groot to get out of the way before he gets himself hurt during the battle on Sovereign. Later, on Behest, she sees him crying and wipes his tear off, promising to be back before Rocket fixes the ship. Enemies Gamora never had a real friend before becoming a Guardian of the GalaxyCategory:Relationships Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (group)'s Relationships Category:Gamora's Relationships Category:Peter Quill's Relationships Category:Drax's Relationships Category:Groot's Relationships